


I Hope The Stars Are Holding You Tonight

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra knew how much Asami loved to cuddle at night. So she worries now that they're very far apart, there would be no one to hold Asami tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope The Stars Are Holding You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Not pure angst exactly. But there is still hurt in there somewhere. A good type of hurt.
> 
> I got off work early today and figured I should create something. 
> 
> Let me end your week with this short drabble.

Korra stared through the horizon, focusing her eyes on the spirit portal as she sat exactly where her and Asami had been exactly several years ago.

Korra wrapped her blue coat around her tightly as she let herself drown in her thoughts.

Asami would be happy.

Asami would be very happy to see how Republic City had turned out. How the brand Sato was still carried by various vehicles and equipments used today.

Asami would be proud.

Asami would be proud to see how Korra had maintained peace around the world and how she had raised their child to the beautiful woman she is now. How their daughter had grown and was now CEO of Future Industries. Indeed, Asami would be proud.

Korra felt herself tearing up.

It’s been so long. It’s been hard. But most of all, it’s been lonely.

Korra missed Asami. Korra looked up to the sky, where the stars kindly lit the night sky.

It was exactly this moment when her and Asami agreed to go on a vacation several years ago.

Korra felt her tears rushing down, but not erasing her smile as she looked through the beautiful night sky.

She wondered how Asami was doing up there. She wondered if Asami was looking back down at her. She wondered if Asami missed her too.

Korra closed her eyes as tears began rushing down her face.

“I miss you.” Korra whispered to no one.

Korra hoped Asami heard it and said it back to her too. She hoped that Asami was enjoying the view just as she was enjoying it too.

Korra remembered how much Asami loved to be embraced and pampered at nights like this. She wondered if Asami was happy up there. Or she hoped that at least, Asami was sleeping with ease tonight.

Korra looked up to the stars. There were so many that she could only hope that they were enough to keep Asami warm. That Asami would enjoy the company of the shimmering lights.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?”

Korra turned to see her daughter and smiled at her. Korra quickly wiped her cheeks.

“Mom, you alright?” Her daughter asked while walking towards her.

Korra nodded. “More than. I just miss your mama.”

“I miss her too.” Her daughter placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Do you mind sitting with me here for a bit? Your mama would love to see us enjoy the night.” Korra asked, patting the spot next to her.

“Of course.” Her daughter replied, sitting down beside her.

They stared through the stars for a while.

“Mom?”

Korra looked at her daughter and she was met with the same emerald green eyes that mirrored her wife’s and that glistened beautifully on a chilly night.

“We can go on a vacation. Just like what you and mom did.”

Korra felt her eyes welling up. This was like the same night where Asami and her agreed to go on a vacation. Now she was going to be spending it with her beautiful daughter. Korra couldn’t ask for a better family.

Korra opened her arms welcoming her daughter in a warm embrace in which her daughter gladly accepted.

“Sounds perfect.” Korra stroked her daughter’s dark hair.

They pulled away from the embrace and shifted their gaze at the night sky again.

Korra realized she needed no reassurance if the stars are holding her lover tonight.

Because just by the way the stars glimmer like the stunning emerald eyes Korra always adored, it was with absolute certainty that those stars are going to keep Asami safe and warm tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great weekend everyone :)


End file.
